


Slave To Your Flesh ('Till You Feel Your Lungs Bleed)

by Liamwontmind



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Death, M/M, Weapons, Zombies, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamwontmind/pseuds/Liamwontmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was a bona fide leader. Zayn was shaken by tragedy.<br/>Both have a cold blooded hatred for Zombies, but a warm heart for each other.</p>
<p>or  When zombies have broken out and all Liam wants to do is keep his boys as safe as he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave To Your Flesh ('Till You Feel Your Lungs Bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful piece wouldn't be possible without my amazing co-writer, Jen (Dolcelouis). Thank you for helping me from the day I said "I have an idea". Thank you so much.

    _It was just going to be a family trip; a few days camping out in the local woods and then right back home. Everything was supposed to go back to normal. Zayn was going to lounge on his sofa and watch the telly. He was looking forward to smelling his mum’s cooking again, wafting from the kitchen along with the sound of pots and pans clanging together. At the end of the day, he would fall back into his bed, his stomach full and content. The Malik family was only going camping for a week._

  
_Dinner out in the wild was subpar compared to Trish’s home cooking. Zayn was full, but not completely satisfied. He sat under the awning of the family RV, reclined over a folding chair and flipping through his phone._

  
_“Zaynie, love, go with your sisters to get some water, please?” Zayn heard his mum call from the table. She gathered the plates up, preparing to clean up and hit the hay._

  
_“Why can’t they just go alone, Ma. They’re grown.” He grumbled as he snapped photos of the scenery. He all of a sudden felt his mother’s eyes boring into the back of his skull. Her lips pressed together, Trish didn’t have to ask twice before Zayn put his phone away and sluggishly grabbed two empty buckets sitting by the RV._

  
_Zayn swaggered over to his sisters, who were lounging on a nearby log. “Hurry up.” he beckoned. “The water won’t fetch itself.”_

  
_Swatting at mosquitoes, the sisters leaped from the log. Safaa, the youngest, snatched the bucket from Zayn’s hands and skipped away._  
_The four of them followed the path to the river, but Zayn trailed behind, distracted by the wilderness. As they arrived, he pulled out his swiss army knife and fiddled with it while his sisters filled the buckets with water. As he waited, he leaned against a tree, carving giant X’s into the tough bark. “I can’t wait to be home, I can’t wait to be home.” He thought._

  
_“Done!”_

  
_Zayn looked up. He saw that Safaa’s knees were wobbling as she struggled to carry the two buckets, now filled to the rim with water. He put away his knife and grabbed up the two buckets from Safaa’s hands. “Don’t fall behind or the monster will get ya.” He teased as he started bumbling back to the camp._

  
_Safaa squeaked a little, before running after her big brother._

  
_Waliyha rolled her eyes._

  
_“Don’t listen to him, Safaa.” Doniya, the oldest of the four, comforted her younger sister. “He’s just being a jer-” she started before she was interrupted by a blood curdling shriek._

  
_Zayn’s blood ran cold. It sounded like Mum. “Stay here.” he commanded, dropping the buckets and sprinting down the path. He swatted branches out of the way as he ran as fast as he could, his eyes stinging with tears of worry._

  
_Bursting into the clearing, Zayn found his mum leaning over his father's body._

  
_Oh no._

  
_Desperately looking around, Zayn noticed a man limping towards his parents. A bloody, torn-up man. His lips had been ripped off of his pallid, gray face and his eyes were dull and sunken. Blood was everywhere. Zayn felt as though he would faint._

  
_“Yaser!” Trisha wailed._

  
_Zayn snapped out of it. Though his legs were frozen in fear, he ran towards his mum. She hadn’t realized that the man was right before her. He fell to his knees as the man grabbed his mum with his grotty hands._

  
_“No! No!”_

_Zayn’s heart was pounding as he watched the man - no, the thing - dig his rotten teeth into his mum’s shoulder. That’s when it saw Zayn._

  
_Everything was in slow motion. Holding her bloodied shoulder, Trish collapsed next to her dying husband, her throat raw from screaming. She watched as the man limped towards the edge of the camp. Towards her trembling son. “Zayn, run! RUN!” she screamed one last time._

  
_Sobbing, Zayn scrambled to his feet and bolted back into the woods. “DONIYA!!” he wailed, wiping away the stinging sweat from his eyes. “SAFAA! WALIYHA!!”_

_As he made it to the river, Zayn fell to his hands and knees. He was exhausted, horrified, but he needed to be strong for his sisters. Mum and Dad were gone._  
_“Zayn?” Doniya’s voice was shaking. She reached out her hand and gently put it on her brother’s shoulder._

  
_“We have to leave.” Zayn said firmly, still facing down. He grabbed Doniya’s arm and pulled himself up, trying to keep his composure as he looked at his sisters. “Right now.”_

_“Why? Where’s mum and dad?” Safaa looked at him with a terrified look._

_Zayn looked down at his little, innocent, sister. He gulped, unable to tell her what he had just witnessed. It would crush her. An overwhelming pang of guilt lurched in the back of Zayn’s mind. Mum and Dad are dead. I could have at least helped Mum, but I was too scared. Too much of a coward. Zayn held his arms and doubled over, beginning to sob again. “I’m so sorry, guys, I’m so sorry…”_

 

 

 

“Zayn? Zayn, wake up.”

  
  Consciousness did not come to Zayn in a gentle manner. He awoke abruptly, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Where am I!? What?”His vision focused and met with Waliyha’s eyes. He sighed in relief.

  
“Zayn, are you alright?” Waliyha laid a hand on Zayn’s back. “Were you having a bad dream?”

  
“You were yapping a lot in your sleep!” Safaa snapped.

   Zayn sat up straight. He was safe. It was dark and cold; he snuggled up next to his two sisters. “Are we dead? Where’s Doniya?”

“Silly, we’re in a cave!”

“She’ll be back soon. Just rest up, you seem shaken.”

Zayn rubbed his eyes and noticed the morning sun breaking into the dark. “We’re safe, right?”

   Waliyha and Safaa glanced at each other before they each grasped Zayn’s hands. “Doniya will be back soon. Don’t worry, Zayn.” Waliyha smiled, but her eyes were glassy.  
Zayn closed his eyes, only to see that thing’s face, glaring right back at him. Its teeth bared, snarling and sputtering blood everywhere. Zayn scuttled over to the wall of the cave, sitting with his knees pressed against his chest. He hid his face in his folded arms. _I just want to go home, I just want to go home._

“Zayn.”

   Zayn flinched a little as he felt his sister sit down beside him.

“You have to tell us what you saw. Please.”

Zayn raised his head, his wide eyes meeting Waliyha’s.

   Waliyha couldn’t handle seeing his big brother in tears. “Please, Zayn.” She put her arm around him. “What happened to mum and dad?”

   The mention of his parents made Zayn hide his face again. He didn’t want his sister to see him struggle as he fought his tears back. “No. I can’t.” He shook his head, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve.

“Zayn…”

 

 

 

   The sun was just rising, casting a blood red light into the cave in which the siblings sat huddled. They shy when they hear someone enter the cave, Zayn especially shifting uncomfortably. The silhouette against the entrance of the cave was Doniya, who hurried in, looking spooked.

Safaa jumped to her feet and ran to her. “Doniya!!!”

   Doniya sighed as her littlest sister came to greet her, giving her a big hug. Her tense shoulders loosened.  
Waliyha and Zayn rose to their feet, staying close as they saw their sister.

   “Guys, the coast is clear.” Doniya stated, giving her brother a concerned look.

   Zayn understood and nodded. He slowly walked towards Doniya and held her in a short hug, before exiting the cave. A burst of fresh forest air flowed through his lungs, which were slightly aching from his hyperventilating the night before. Closing his eyes, he took slow breaths as he stretched his cramped limbs, his joints screaming as loudly as the wilderness. “We gotta get to the RV.” He mumbled.

“Is it safe?” Waliyha piped up, holding Safaa’s hand.

“Yeah,” Doniya answered, “Nobody’s back at the camp.”

“Not even Mum and Dad?” Zayn turned around to face his sister.

Doniya shook her head, looking sombre. “Not a trace.”

Zayn felt the acidity of his stomach rise. A pang of fear lurched along his spine. “We gotta get to the RV.”

 

 

  The siblings trudged slowly and cautiously, with Zayn in the lead and Doniya not far behind him.

“I did see something.” Doniya whispered.

Zayn stumbles a bit in his steps as he turns his head, back still turned to his sister. “What?”

“I saw something.” she gasped. “A man. Was that what you saw too?”

Zayn was silent.

“You kept on screaming about it in your sleep. The grotty man. He hurt our Mum and Dad.”

Zayn began to tremble.

   “I think he dragged Mum and Dad away. I think they’re dead.” Doniya looked at the ground, trying her hardest to stay calm and collected. “All of our phones are dead. Our only chance is to drive away. We need to get out of here, before that murderer gets us too. Do you think we can find the keys to the RV?”

“It was no murderer,” Zayn spat. “It was a fuckin’ monster.”

Safaa perked up, whimpering. “There’s a monster? Where?”

Doniya gave Zayn a stern but glassy glare. “This is hard for all of us Zayn, but we’re gonna get out of here alive.”

   Zayn, again, did not speak a word. He led the siblings back to the RV with his arms crossed. A frantic heat coursed through his veins. What if they didn’t get out of here alive? What if we all die? Is this the end?

 

 

   The four siblings made it to the camp clearing. It was deserted and muddied; camping supplies were scattered all over the place and blood stained the side of the RV.. Zayn prayed that his younger siblings do not take notice of the blood, but of course, they do. Waliyha and Safaa begin to sob. Zayn and Doniya hurry over as they all huddle together in an uneasy embrace.

   Growing impatient, Zayn runs over to the RV. The door handle was covered in blood, and it takes Zayn a moment before his shaking hand grabs it and twists. There’s a click. The door is open!

   Zayn gasps as he hurries into the vehicle and to the driver’s seat. He sees that his Dad left the keys in the ignition. “Yes!” Zayn hoots.  
All of a sudden, there’s a scream. The sisters!

   Zayn jumps up and looks out the windshield window, to see his sisters running towards the edge of the clearing. Squinting, he sees a figure plodding through the shrubs. Two figures. It was Mum and Dad.

“No…” It wasn’t Mum and Dad.

   What used to be Mum and Dad were now covered in blood and lacerations. Their joints were contorted and their eyes were wide and inflamed. Zayn watched in horror as his siblings run towards who they think are their parents, but are actually the undead.

  Zayn began to scream hysterically. He couldn’t find the strength in his knees to lunge out of the RV, to warn his siblings. All he could do was scream. He felt as though he is about to pass out.

   “No! No No NO!” Zayn screamed as his siblings are attacked, banging against the windshield. He pressed himself against the glass, watching helplessly as his sisters are attacked by the monsters. They didn’t know. He could have told them, warned them, but he was too much of a coward. Zayn buried his face in his hands.

   Another blood curdling scream made Zayn look up. Waliyha, covered in blood, was half limping half running towards the RV. She was still alive. Mum and Dad were right behind her, unrecognizable and covered from head to toe in blood. Zayn snapped out of it and ran to the RV door to let her in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the vehicle, slamming the door just in time. The RV shook as Mum and Dad banged and clawed at the door and the windows.

  Waliyha collapsed on the floor of the vehicle. Zayn grabbed her arms and laid her down on the RV bed as fast as he could, sobbing as he heard his former parents shriek and snarl outside. He ran to the driver’s seat and turned the key, hysterically driving away.

   Zayn wailed hysterically as he stomped on the pedal, speeding away from the scene. He’s pretty sure he hits one of his former parents on the way out. A sharp pain begins to drill into his chest and he can’t seem to stop screaming. He hit the steering wheel repeatedly with a clenched fist, overwhelmed with anguish. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!”


End file.
